<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something different by insanity_w0lf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409695">something different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_w0lf/pseuds/insanity_w0lf'>insanity_w0lf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Really fluffy, did i mention it's hella gay, gay as fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_w0lf/pseuds/insanity_w0lf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow Dash isn't behaving like her normal, cocky self on a day she and Twilight are supposed to hang out together...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rainbow Dash/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is old and I can't be bothered to mess with it, moving shit from wattpad to here uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dash stamped her hoof against the ground as she awaited the moment Twilight would show up. It wasn't everyday they got to spend time together. Twilight would take her turns among the rest of the Mane 6 whenever she got a chance to, but seeing as Fluttershy had Discord over frequently, Rarity was busy designing, Pinkie was busy taking care of the cake shop, and Applejack was tending to the acres... Dash was the only one left for today. She was lucky to catch a break from the Wonderbolts, not that she wasn't thrilled with them... It was because in all honesty, she missed Twilight.</p>
<p>Perhaps even a bit more than she should've.</p>
<p>Dash flicked her tail as that thought crossed her mind. Sure, she had a team with some of the most attractive stallions in Cloudsdale... But they didn't really catch her eye. Not in the way they should've. Dash laughed at the thought. She was so dumb to have a crush on-</p>
<p>A triple-knock came rapping at Dash's door, snapping her out of that thought. She dashed over to the door and it flew open, hitting Twilight in the face. Dash gasped, "Oh my Celestia! I'm so sorry!"</p>
<p>Twilight immediately let out a groan and put a hoof to her nose, "Haha, It's okay Dash! I've been hit with worse." She grinned, but that wasn't enough to reassure the pegasus.</p>
<p>"H-Here wait! Come inside, I'll get you some- OH MY CELESTIA, YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Dash squealed and shoved the purple alicorn inside her house, "TISSUES!"</p>
<p>"Now hold on, Dash, I'm sure it's-"</p>
<p>Before she could finish her sentence, the wonderbolt had flown through the house and returned with a hoof full of tissues, "I can't believe I hit you with the door! I'm super duper sorry Twilight!" She took a tissue and went to wipe the princess's nose until she realized how awkward that would've been, "H-Here..." She sighed.</p>
<p>Twilight laughed at Rainbow, taking a tissue from her gingerly and holding it to her nose, "Calm down, it's just a bit of blood. I'm not going to die, Dashie." She giggled, waving a hoof as if to dismiss her friend's worry, "Seriously, apology accepted..."</p>
<p>Dash let out another sigh, "That was no way to greet a friend or the princess for that matter!"</p>
<p>"I'd rather have you slam the door into my face out of excitement than nothing. I'm glad you were so happy to see me again." Twilight grinned, her ears drooping slightly.</p>
<p>Dash smiled back, unable to contain a small nervous laugh, "A-Ahaha... I suppose that's true."</p>
<p>Twilight dabbed away the blood and nudged Dash, "So, how bad is it?" She removed the napkin and smiled slightly.</p>
<p>"Not so bad..." Dash shifted awkwardly, avoiding her eyes, "Er..."</p>
<p>"What is it?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Rainbow flinched at the question, "What is what? I didn't say anything."</p>
<p>"You acted like you wanted to." Twilight pointed a hoof with a matter-of-factly tone.</p>
<p>"Psh, what else would I have to say." Dash grinned, though she couldn't deny the warm feeling in her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Aw come now, Dash... You usually have so much to talk about. I thought you'd be flapping your chops on and on about the Wonderbolts and how amazing they are..." Twilight levitated the napkin into the trash and sighed, "Now, if anypony could figure out that you aren't yourself lately, it'd be me." Twilight faced her with a stern expression, "Now tell me what's bothering you..."</p>
<p>Dash squinted. She was right. She wasn't herself lately. First, she accepts that she has feelings for somepony, then she hits said somepony in the face, then she overreacts and turns into a fidgeting fool in front of that somepony as well... She wondered if she was sick or if this was really what love could do to someone...</p>
<p>"Twilight... I have to ask you something." Dash suddenly uttered, standing in a nervous position. She rubbed her front leg with her other hoof, "What if... somepony had feelings for somepony else and was too afraid to tell them..."</p>
<p>Twilight listened with utmost concern. As Dash finished her question, she let out a sigh of relief, "Is that all that's bothering you?! I was wondering if Tank was sick or something." She grinned and scooted towards Dash, "Listen... If you have feelings for somepony, you shouldn't be afraid to tell them. Anypony would be lucky to have you." Twilight grinned and put a hoof to Dash's chin, lifting her head up to look at her.</p>
<p>"Anyone?" Dash began, "Even if I smashed their face in with a door?"</p>
<p>Twilight was oblivious, much to Dash's dismay. "Yes." She laughed, "Now that you've told me this... Is there a certain stallion on the Wonderbolts that's stolen your heart?" She over-enthusiastically blurted out a possible answer, "OH! I BET IT'S SOARIN!"</p>
<p>Dash's face turned red, "W-Wait, n-no!" She squeaked and shoved Twilight playfully, "I do not have a thing for Soarin!"</p>
<p>"Oooh, then why is your face all red?" Twilight laughed and shoved her back.</p>
<p>"Because..." Dash sighed, "Because you're as slow as Tank- no offense." She added, noticing the tortoise crawling into the room.</p>
<p>"Slow? In what way?" Twilight asked with a glare, "Are you challenging me to a race?"</p>
<p>"N-No! I..." Dash let out a defeated huff, "You know what... Yes. Let's race." Dash glared back at her. Perhaps this would help clear her mind...</p>
<p>"Last one to that big cloud is a rotten egg!" Twilight screamed and pointed to a giant fluff out the window.</p>
<p>"You are so on, Princess!" Dash smirked and trotted over to the door, "On the count of three?" She asked as she opened the door.</p>
<p>"THREE!" Twilight laughed like a madmare and bolted out the door, spreading her wings and taking flight.</p>
<p>Dash hardly had time to react, "NOT FAIR!" She shrieked and zipped out the door with such a force the door swung shut from her momentum. She smirked as she fluttered right past Twilight with ease, flying upside down above her.</p>
<p>"Oh, I consider it very fair seeing as you simply outmatch me every single time," Twilight smirked and flapped her wings, weaving from side to side.</p>
<p>Dash winked at her, "See, I told you you were slow." She lowered herself to now fly right beside Twilight, "Perhaps even slower than Tank." She performed backstrokes through the air.</p>
<p>"I may be slow, but at least I don't have to rely on speed or loyalty seeing as you hold both of those traits." Twilight flicked her tail in the other mare's face as she sped back up a little.</p>
<p>"Celestia have mercy on my soul..." Dash thought to herself as the horsehair tickled her nostrils. She felt that familiar warm glow in her cheeks as she continued to keep up with her friend. She pushed herself a little bit ahead, turning over, "Yeah, just like I don't have to depend on magic, seeing as I have none." Dash smiled nervously.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Twilight struggled to keep up, "You contain plenty of magic."</p>
<p>"How so?" Dash said, preparing herself for a compliment as if it were an attack on her.</p>
<p>Twilight's horn lit up as she snagged Dash by the tail and yanked her back, "Because without your friendship, I wouldn't be the Princess of Magic, now would I?"</p>
<p>Dash blushed, hiding behind her hooves, "N-No... you wouldn't..."</p>
<p>"Exactly." Twilight thought for a moment, raising an eyebrow at the pegasus, "Hm, what's got you all flustered now?"</p>
<p>"FLUSTERED!? I'M NOT FLUSTERED! TOUGH GIRLS DON'T FLUSTER! WHAT KIND OF PONY DO YOU THINK I AM? Dash blurted out, her voice cracking.</p>
<p>"Dashie..." Twilight sighed, "You STILL aren't acting yourself." She squinted.</p>
<p>Dash peeked out from behind her hooves, trying to make the redness from her cheeks go away, "W-What do you mean? I-I'm fine..."</p>
<p>"Are you sick or something?" Twilight asked, a pink aura capturing Dash's hooves and peeling them from her face.</p>
<p>"N-No... I feel fine! A-Ahaha!" She could tell her entire face was on fire by now.</p>
<p>Twilight snorted, "Well, I guess if you won't tell me then I can't make you." She shook her head and let Dash go.</p>
<p>"W-Wait... I can't tell you, but..." Dash regret ever letting the beginning of that sentence slip her lips. She froze like a deer in the headlights.</p>
<p>"But what?" Twilight asked, intrigued.</p>
<p>"I can... er..."Dash realized how close to the big cloud they were and smirked, "I CAN BEAT YOU! AHAHAHAHA RACING!" She squealed and took off. She could hear Twilight screeching at her to come back, but she was way too far ahead for her to stop her again. She landed on top of the large, billowing cloud and hid inside it's fluffy white condensation. She knew Twilight would have all sorts of questions for her, but Dash had no answers. She didn't even know if this was just another stupid 'phase' she's going through. Maybe she was just upset that her time with Twily had been drastically cut?</p>
<p>Or... not...</p>
<p>"Rainbow Dash..." Twilight called as she planted her hooves on top of the cloud her friend had bolted for, "Fine, you got me. I am slow. Slower than Tank. You can come out now..."</p>
<p>Dash let out a sigh and slowly raised from her cover inside the cloud. She stood in a nervous position, once again rubbing her front leg with her hoof. She didn't say a word, averting her gaze.</p>
<p>"Dash..." Twilight trotted over, "This has to be much more than just a small crush on somepony..." She flopped onto her back and gazed up at the pegasus, "I'm not going to push you to tell me anything... but, I strongly advise that you do. Maybe I can be your middle man- er mare?" Twilight coughed, "I could tell whoever it is about your feelings if you'd want..." She grinned and booped her troubled friend on the nose.</p>
<p>"No, no no! That's fine, Twi..." Dashie sighed, but couldn't help herself. She let out a giggle at the princess's actions and booped her back, "Egghead..." She mumbled and moved away, sitting on the edge of the cloud and staring down at Ponyville.</p>
<p>Twilight walked right up beside her and sat down, a small amount of space between them. She followed Dash's gaze to the ground below, "I wish we could spend more time together... If I'm honest, my duties as a princess and your Wonderbolt tour have gotten in the way of so much." She let out a soft sigh, "I almost feel as if I've failed you as a friend for not coming to every show you've had."</p>
<p>Dash looked over at her, her eyes soft, "Look, Twilight, you haven't let me down. I've let myself down." She turned to the alicorn, "Instead of focusing on our time together, I've got you wrapped up in a stupid little crush." She snorted and crossed her hooves, "If anyone's failed friendship, it's me..."</p>
<p>Twilight shook her head, scooting closer to the other mare, "You could never fail our friendship, Rainbow Dash. If something bothers you, it bothers me just the same..." She put a comforting hoof on her friend's and leaned in close, "I'm here for you..."</p>
<p>Dash let out a hushed gasp as she noticed how close Twilight was to her. The warm, fuzzy feelings resurfaced stronger than they've ever been. Her ears perked forward as she stared into Twilight's eyes.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Dash, you're brave..." She told herself.</p>
<p>She slowly began to inch forward, but before she even got close to the other mare's lips, she collapsed into the fluff of her chest and nuzzled her face into it. She felt relieved in an odd way considering the amount of stress she had on her shoulders only seconds ago.</p>
<p>"Dash..." Twilight exhaled and embraced her, "You've bottled things in for too long..." She stroked the multicolored mane of the pegasus, smiling warmly, "Remember when you shut everypony out when Tank was going to hibernate..."</p>
<p>Dash giggled slightly at the remembrance of it. She tightened her hooves around the princess, hugging her as tightly as she could. She didn't want to let go. This was... definitely new. She felt her head spinning and heart drumming happily in her chest. Her wings almost didn't want to stay down, "I love you, Twi..." She mumbled, but it was surely muffled by the amount of fluff around her face.</p>
<p>Twilight laughed along with her, "I'm glad you remember..."</p>
<p>Dash hesitantly peeled her blushy face off the soft coat of the alicorn. She looked at her hooves, feeling both thankful yet frustrated that Twilight didn't hear her. This was twice. Maybe, just maybe third times would be the charm...</p>
<p>If not, Dash would have to tell her explicitly...</p>
<p>The horror...</p>
<p>She trembled slightly at the thought of having to be straightforward. She hoped by the time these feelings consumed her Twilight would notice before she had to mention anything. Technically she had mentioned it, Twi just didn't know she was talking about her...</p>
<p>Twilight seemed to notice her silence, staring at her with those sparkling amethyst eyes. She cleared her throat and pawed the cloud they were sitting on, "Er, Twilight... Do you think we could maybe... Go find something to do. It would at least take my mind off things..." She suggested.</p>
<p>Twilight laughed and nudged her, "Of course, Dash. Whatever you need." She wiggled her brows playfully, "Boy, that somepony is sure lucky to have you thinking about them all the time." She flicked her tail, eyes lingering on her, "Where shall we head, then?"</p>
<p>Dash laughed nervously, "Perhaps we could let Owlicious and Tank play for a little bit..."</p>
<p>"Good thinking! Let's go get Tank, then." She grinned and got to her hooves, "But I'm not racing you back."</p>
<p>Rainbow smiled, "Good because I wouldn't want to make a princess collapse from exhaustion." She brushed against Twi with a smirk and lifted up off the cloud.</p>
<p>Twilight seemed to hesitate before following her.</p>
<p>As they soared through the sky together, not a word was said. It was quite unusual for either of them, so the fact that they both were being silent was extremely out of the ordinary. Dash couldn't help but glance at the princess from time to time as she now seemed very distant. Was she disappointed that Dash didn't pour her feelings out... The thought of that made the pegasus feel very guilty. She did ask her to let everything out, yet all Dash did was snuggle into her chest, which in a way was sorta showing her what was on her mind..</p>
<p>"What are you looking at me for?" Twi asked suddenly as their eyes locked.</p>
<p>Dash grinned innocently, "I wasn't, I was just admiring the clouds!" She blurted out, shutting her mouth the second she was able to. She wished she could zip it and throw away the key sometimes.</p>
<p>"If the clouds are purple, blue, and pink, then yeah, you were." Twilight teased with a smile as they landed on the clouds Dash's house sat on.</p>
<p>Dash's face turned a shade of purple, stepping backward and almost slipping off the cloud, "Uh- well, you see- AH!" She squeaked as she lost her footing.</p>
<p>Twilight giggled, "I was only kidding. I just wanted to break the silence." She hopped over to her and grabbed her hoof, "Careful there, Dashie." She pulled her back towards the house.</p>
<p>"Whew... Thank you, Twily..." Rainbow Dash let out a sigh of relief, "What would I do without you?"</p>
<p>The princess shuffled closer, "Probably go hang out with your newfound Wonderbolts all the time." She smirked as if she knew something.</p>
<p>The pegasus squinted, "What's that look for?"</p>
<p>Twilight's smirk dissipated, "Are you sure you don't have feelings for any of the Wonderbolts?" She asked, seeming like she needed confirmation, "Not even Soarin?"</p>
<p>"Positive." Dash snorted, flicking her tail, "He's not really my style..."</p>
<p>"Is Spitfire more your style?" Twilight asked, a serious look in her eyes.</p>
<p>"WHAT!?" Dash screamed. She gave her a look, "What is that supposed to mean!?"</p>
<p>The alicorn flicked an ear, smiling at Dash's reaction, "I was just curious..."</p>
<p>Dash blinked twice. Well, this could get a little weight off her chest she guessed... She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Twilight's hoof.</p>
<p>"Before you answer, just know that it doesn't matter who you fall in love with. I'll always have your back a-hundred-and-ten percent of the way." Twilight nodded her head, "Whoever has you falling head over hooves after them must be a really special pony, and if they can catch the eye of the wild tomboy we've all came to know and love, then they have my blessing."</p>
<p>Rainbow's eyes widened, She felt her heart swell at the sound of Twilight's statement. She thought for a moment, wondering if she really wanted to go through with this. After letting out a shallow sigh, she lifted her head confidently, "Oh.. Well, uh... Yeah." Dash laughed, feeling a little more easy-going, "It's a 'her'."</p>
<p>Twilight's face lit up, "Really?"</p>
<p>"Really, really..." Dash's ears drooped slightly.</p>
<p>"I always wondered if you would be interested in mares." The princess grinned and touched the side of Dash's face gently, "Don't worry, Dashie, your secret is safe with me."</p>
<p>The Wonderbolt breathed a sigh of relief, "You're the first pony I've told... other than Fluttershy." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Really?! Fluttershy never said anything when I and the rest of us talked about it a month ago... She really is the element of kindness to let you tell us when you were ready."</p>
<p>"Wait... you had a discussion about this? Who brought it up?" Dash asked, blinking her wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Applejack did. She's the honest one, and she wanted to be honest with us about her thoughts about you." Twilight laughed, "Really, I had been thinking the same before she even mentioned it."</p>
<p>The pegasus lowered her gaze, "That makes sense... But, uh.. What do the others have to say about it?"</p>
<p>"The same as I told you. Each and every one of them didn't care if you were gay, bi, whatever... You're our friend." The alicorn beamed, "We all love and accept you."</p>
<p>Dash's ears perked up a fraction of a second before she jumped forward and hugged Twilight yet again, "Thank you! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! You're the best! I've got to give the others a hug and thank them next time I see 'em!"</p>
<p>Twilight held her tight, "Hey, it's what friends are for..." She pulled back, "I would never shame one of the coolest ponies I've ever met...."</p>
<p>"One of the coolest!?" Dash blew a raspberry, "I'm almost offended."</p>
<p>"Okay, fine... The coolest, most awesome pony I've ever met." Twi took her by the hoof, "Happy now?"</p>
<p>Dash glanced down at their hooves before returning her attention to Twilight's face, "Yeah... That was a load off my chest."</p>
<p>Twilight booped her nose, "I'm glad."</p>
<p>"Egghead..." Dash snorted and pushed her gently, "Okay, enough of the mushy business... Tank's probably bored to death."</p>
<p>Twilight giggled and trotted after her.</p>
<p>After strapping Tank up to his rotor blades, the trio took to the sky yet again, this time their eyes set on the ground. Dash kept her distance, knowing it was probably better for her. Tank separated them as they headed for the earth.</p>
<p>"Y'know Dash, I think you two are quite the perfect pair. You're both rock solid and persistent." Twilight giggled, her eyes set on the tortoise, "I have to thank you again, little guy... I know I do this all too often, but without you, Dash wouldn't be here to keep me company."</p>
<p>Tank let out a happy grunt in response, spinning in a circle out of joy. He gave a slow grin between the two and kicked his little legs.</p>
<p>Dash's ears drooped slightly, "Yeah... I also wouldn't be here to call you an egghead." She snorted with a smile, "Egghead."</p>
<p>"Oh stop it, you..." Twilight's face grew pink, her lips pursing as she failed to come up with a clever retort, or at least it seemed that way. She huffed hiding a sneaky smile, "Nevermind."</p>
<p>"Hahah!" Dash grinned as they landed on the ground, "What was that, Princess?" She teased.</p>
<p>"I said stop it, lover girl." Twilight took a step towards the other mare, batting her eyelashes at her mockingly.</p>
<p>Dash immediately felt all color rush to her face. She froze, eyes wide with fear, "Oh..." She felt all four of her legs grow weak at such a sight. A lump formed in her throat before she could say anything. She squinted and pushed her back, "Don't you call me that..."</p>
<p>"I will if I want to, featherbrain," Twilight smirked and trotted around her.</p>
<p>Dash let out a grumble before sulking after the happy alicorn. She had been one-upped for sure. If these dang butterflies weren't consuming her, she may have been able to snark back at her. She lifted her head, eyes suddenly falling upon the bounciness of Twilight's hips. She blinked twice, shaking her head as if to try and straighten her thoughts out. The sound of Tank's blades whizzed by her ear as she saw Owlicious looking out the window of the castle. Dash snorted, "Watch it, you could've cut my mane!"</p>
<p>Twilight looked over her shoulder and laughed, "I think you'd look good with a shorter mane." She flicked her tail in Dash's face, "Who knows, you may impress that mare you're all worked up over..." She paused for a moment, "Lovergirl.."</p>
<p>Dash scrunched her nose up as if she was disgusted, "I said cut that out."</p>
<p>"I can't help it. You're kinda funny when you're mad." Twilight opened the large wooden door and Owlicious shot out and swirled through the air with Tank.</p>
<p>He let out a happy hoot and smiled, "Hoo!"</p>
<p>Tank gurgled in response, equally as happy.</p>
<p>"Hm." Twi smirked slightly and looked at Dash, "Stay here and keep our pets out of trouble. I just thought of something." She happily slipped inside the castle without another word.</p>
<p>Dash snorted and looked up at the tortoise and the owl. She flicked her ear, frustrated. She was still a little flustered from the last time Twilight called her 'lover girl'. The thought of that pet name only made her face grow hotter. She was doomed. Twilight was going to be the death of her. She was a hundred and ten percent positive of this. She watched the two pets interacting as they landed on the ground. Tank peeled his goggles off and slowly handed them to the other pet, who in turn put them on and blinked his eyes. Dash couldn't help but giggle for a moment, but it died down rather quickly. Dash then let out a soft sigh as she slumped back against the door. What was she supposed to do? Wait for Twilight to catch a hint? Or should she just be forward and tell her before she makes a fool of herself again. I mean, Twilight knows she has a crush, but... Time would surely give away that Twilight was only making her confusing feelings worse. What if she questioned her again? What excuse was Dash supposed to give her?</p>
<p>"Twilight, I have... feelings for you..." Dash said quietly to herself, trying to get used to the sound of her own voice saying it. She shuddered nervously and curled into a ball. No, there was no way in hay that she was going to be the first to say it...</p>
<p>But what if she had to?</p>
<p>These emotions were strangling her. She struggled to behave like her normal self around the princess, and it sickened her that Twilight was so perceptive... It was true if anypony knew Dash wasn't behaving like herself, it was Twi. It had to be. It wasn't this hard to be normal around any of the others because she didn't feel for them in that way...</p>
<p>Dash was hit by the wooden door swinging open. She fell onto her face and grunted, her rump up in the air and tail curled over her face, "Ow..."</p>
<p>Twilight gasped, "Dash! I'm so sorry!" She rushed to her aid and peeled her off the ground, "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Just peachy!" Dash laughed and flapped her wings to remove the dust from her coat, "Looks like you avenged yourself!" She announced, pawing the ground anxiously. She glanced up, noticing Twilight had a basket strapped to her... A picnic basket... "Oooooo!" She grinned, "What's in the basket?"</p>
<p>"Stuff for sandwiches and sodas... Nothing too fancy." Twilight smiled, her eyes darting around, "Dash... Where's Tank and Owlicious?" She asked.</p>
<p>The pegasus gasped, "Oh... well I uh..." She let out a squeak, realizing the two critters were nowhere to be found, "Aha, sorry..."</p>
<p>"You weren't watching them, were you?" Twilight grunted, "Now we have to find them!" She shoved Dash aside and cantered off towards town.</p>
<p>Rainbow sighed and galloped after her, feeling like a horrible pony. In all honesty, if she wasn't so head-over-hooves for Twilight, this could've been avoided. If only she could focus on anything but that darn alicorn and her stupid pretty eyes and the way she stupidly walks and her stupid, well, everything.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Owlicious and Tank hadn't gotten too far away. They were found trying to sneak their way into the cake shop. Twilight screeched at them and raced towards the duo, but they flew upwards. The shop's front door flew open and she wound up skidding just short of a screaming somepony. A cupcake was flung into her face out of fright, sticking to her nose for a moment before falling to her chest.</p>
<p>"Oh! Hi Pinkie!" Twilight giggled awkwardly and stepped back from the pink earth pony, wiping cake crumbs off the fluff of her torso, "Sorry about the cupcake..."</p>
<p>"Oh, it's no biggie! I shouldn't have panicked like that! Besides, it's not like there's a thousand more in the showcase or anything!" She grinned, "Anyways, hi Twilight and, OH! Hi Dash! Enjoying your day together!?" She giggled and rocked excitedly on her rear-end, staring up at them.</p>
<p>Dash composed herself, swaggering over to the two, "Oh yeah, we're having a blast." She gave an innocent smile to Twilight, seeing her squinting at her.</p>
<p>"Or we were until a certain scatter-brained somepony decided to let our pets wander off." Twilight glared, a tiny droplet of frosting on her nose. She went cross-eyed suddenly as she spotted it.</p>
<p>Dash booped her on the snout, swiping the icing off her nose and licking it off her hoof, "I said I was sorry." She smirked at the taste of the frosting, "Yum... My favorite!"</p>
<p>Pinkie squeaked like a rubber ducky, looking between the two.</p>
<p>Twilight rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but laugh, "I guess I have to forgive you or I don't have anypony to hang out with." She put a hoof around Dash's neck, "But this doesn't get you off the hook..." She leaned in even closer, her lips right against Dash's ear, "Lovergirl..."</p>
<p>Dash's face turned beet red, "YOU EGGHEAD!" She blurted and pushed her back gently, "Ahahaha! You're hilarious Twilight!" She covered her mouth with both of her hooves.</p>
<p>"Ummmmmmmmmmmm, is Dashie sick or something?" Pinkie stuck her tongue out, tilting her head. She looked like a confused puppy.</p>
<p>"Oh, no, she's just-" Twilight began, but was cut off.</p>
<p>"Just fine." Dash said confidently, scowling at the alicorn with a shake of her head, "I'm fine."</p>
<p>"But Twilight said you were scatter-brained..." Pinkie pointed a hoof at her, "And that's not like you! You're usually all cool and confident and awesome and-"</p>
<p>Rainbow laughed, "The thrill of being a Wonderbolt's gotten to me. It's intoxicating, really." She lied, seeing Twilight's subtle, approving nod. She was thankful Twi wasn't pushing her to tell Pinkie.</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose it would be a rather super feeling! I'm still so proud of you! Dreams really do come true!!" Pinkie hopped excitedly in place before hugging Dash.</p>
<p>Twilight smirked at the pegasus, "I'm just trying to keep her head screwed on straight." She added a faint emphasis on 'straight'.</p>
<p>Dash laughed at Twilight's innuendo and hugged Pinkie back, rubbing their cheeks together. She mumbled, "Thank you, Pinkie." She pulled away and beamed at her, remembering Twilight telling her that all of the mane six supported her. She put a hoof on the earth pony's chest, "Really, thank you."</p>
<p>"You already thanked me once...?" Pinkie said, suddenly confused. She looked at Twilight for an answer, but all Twilight did was giggle.</p>
<p>"I know." Dash held back a snort, "And I thanked you again."</p>
<p>Pinkie went cross-eyed, "Huh....?"</p>
<p>Twilight and Dash locked eyes at the same time. Unable to contain their laughter, they burst into fits of hysteria. Hooves flailed around, tears were shed, and all sorts of imaginary question marks appeared above Pinkie's head.</p>
<p>"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Pinkie said frustrated, tugging on her mane.</p>
<p>"I'll uh... Tell you later." Dash promised with a wink, "Promise."</p>
<p>Pinkie pointed at Twilight, "But Twi already knows-"</p>
<p>Twilight waved her hooves, asking Pinkie to calm down and drop it. She added a wink.</p>
<p>"Oh... Okay, well... Whenever you're ready." Pinkie nodded, "I, uh, I've gotta go grab another cupcake for my break." She zipped inside and came back out within seconds with a whole box, "Look, you two seem to be going on a picnic, so here... On the house. Somepony was rude and cancelled their order." She huffed.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Pinkie." Dash grinned.</p>
<p>Pinkie squinted slightly, "You're still one 'thank you' over."</p>
<p>Dash winked and turned to Twilight after placing the cupcakes on her own back, "Ready to go?" She looked overhead at the two pets looking down at them.</p>
<p>Twilight nodded, "Born ready..." She looked at Pinkie and smiled, "Thanks for the cupcakes, Pinkie... Ready to hang out tomorrow night?"</p>
<p>Pinkie nodded excitedly, "You know it!" She looked between the two mares, "Well, you two have fun together! Glad you caught me on my break!"</p>
<p>"Bye Pinkie!" Dash and Twi said at the same time. They grinned at each other, almost snorting with laughter as they set off for Sweet Apple Acres with their pets.</p>
<p>Dash happily walked alongside her friend, Tank and Owlicious floating above them overhead. She let out a cough, "So... uh... I have to uh, thank you for not pressuring me into telling Pinkie back there."</p>
<p>"You don't have to thank me. I'll give you all the time you need before you come out." Twilight flicked an ear, "Besides, it's not like it'll change the way they view you. It certainly didn't alter the way I see you, at least not for the worse."</p>
<p>The pegasus grinned, "Ahaha... right." She paused a moment. "So you're sure AJ won't mind us hanging around on their farm?" Dash asked Twilight. Sweet Apple Acres was certainly one of the most beautiful places in Ponyville. Especially way out in the midst of the orchard... She grew tongue-tied at the thought of the late afternoon sun hitting Twilight's coat...</p>
<p>"A-hundred-and-ten-percent positive, was it?" Twilight mocked her, "Of course AJ won't mind. She'd probably love to see us together."</p>
<p>Rainbow Dash mumbled to herself, "Well, she's not the only one..."</p>
<p>"Gesundheit." Twilight smiled at her.</p>
<p>Dash froze, "What?"</p>
<p>"I heard that." Twi gave her a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened, "Heard what?"</p>
<p>The princess giggled and turned to face her, "What you said about- uh."</p>
<p>Dash knew what she was pulling. She snorted, putting on a cocky expression, "What exactly did you hear?"</p>
<p>Twilight's ears drooped.</p>
<p>"You're a horrible liar." Dash snorted and nudged Twilight, who burst into laughter.</p>
<p>"Nopony better be lyin' on my farm!" Applejack's southern twang rang through their ears, accompanied by the sound of squeaky wagon wheels. She was hauling a load of apples towards the barn, looking rather happy to see them.</p>
<p>"AJ!" Twilight grinned, "We hoped we'd catch you somewhere. We were wondering where the best spot for a picnic in the orchard is."</p>
<p>Applejack looked between the two of them. She left her gaze on Dash as she spoke, "Hm... I have a couple places in mind..." She trotted towards the barn, throwing a glance over her shoulder, "Let me drop these off and I'll show you two the way!"</p>
<p>Dash and Twi looked at each other with grins and trotted after her.</p>
<p>After helping AJ unload what she was hauling, the trio began to head to the picnic area Applejack had in mind.</p>
<p>"So what have y'all been doin' today?" Applejack asked, leading them down a dirt path.</p>
<p>Twilight smiled, "Nothing too out of the ordinary. I raced Dash and lost, we decided to let Owlicious and Tank play together while we had a picnic, Dash didn't watch them close enough so they ran off and we bumped into Pinkie... and now here we are."</p>
<p>AJ flicked an ear, "Is that all? Wow, I was beginning to think you two would be finding all sorts of exciting things to get into, but here y'all are doin' one of the tamest things a couple'a friends could do!"</p>
<p>"Oh, she forgot to include me hitting her in the face with the door, her hitting me with her door, and, well-" She stopped herself noticing Twilight's look. She pursed her lips together before wrapping the last sentence up, "-that's just about it."</p>
<p>Applejack snickered, "Y'all hit each other with doors? That's mighty odd... I reckon it wasn't on purpose?"</p>
<p>"Hay no. If I did it on purpose she would've wound up with more than a bloody nose." Dash grinned at Twilight, nudging her with a hoof.</p>
<p>Twilight glared playfully and went to nudge her back. However, their hooves brushed against each other. Dash and Twi both immediately looked away from each other and stopped their subtle roughhousing.</p>
<p>AJ flicked her tail, "The nice picnic area is right through these bushes." She stepped forward and pried one side of foliage away for the two mares. "Me and Big Mac used to come out here from time to time just to relax and get away from our troubles..." She looked as if she were reminiscing, staring out beyond the bushes, "It sure is gorgeous... Perfect view of the orchard." She motioned for them to go on through with her hoof, "It's best if you see it for yerself."</p>
<p>Dash let Twilight go first, "After you." She felt a warm glow in her cheeks as Twilight whisked her dark blue horsehair across her face yet again. The flustered pegasus turned to Applejack as Owlicious and Tank tailed Twilight and went on through, "You going to stick around with us?"</p>
<p>Applejack looked at Twilight and then Dash. She gave a warm smile to the pegasus, "Y'all go on, Granny's got supper cookin' and I haven't set the dinner table yet." She beamed at the pair, "Enjoy yerselves now! This place is home to many of my nearest and dearest memories."</p>
<p>Dash pushed through the thicket, turning back to look at Applejack. She nodded her head, "Thank you, for everything and more..." Dash said though she was positive AJ had no idea what she was talking about. Applejack nodded to them both before rearing and galloping back on down the path from which they came.</p>
<p>"Dash..." Twilight said, calling her over as she stared out at the world around them, "You're not going to believe this..."</p>
<p>Rainbow slowly made her way over to join Twilight. The second she came up beside the alicorn, she felt her heart drum happily. Her eyes widened as she took in everything on either side of them. The acres had never looked so magnificent... Shiny almost-red apples glistened in the sunlight along with waves of greens varying from tree to tree. It was very...</p>
<p>"Beautiful..." Twilight Sparkle breathed out, "Isn't it?" She slowly looked over at Dash as a small breeze blew against them.</p>
<p>Dash nodded, "Very." She had to look away, pretending to look at the scenery yet again only to escape having to look at her mare friend- FRIEND THAT IS A MARE. Dash grew tense at that thought. She was dumb. No, that was surely eons away from happening</p>
<p>If it ever would...</p>
<p>Dash flinched as she caught a glimpse of Twilight moving. She turned to find her setting the blanket. Tank and Owlicious zipped around, heading for the rows of trees below the rather steep hill. Dash heard barking and realized why they had made a beeline... It was AJ's dog, Winoa. She grinned at the three critters as they greeted each other before sitting her box of cupcakes down next to the picnic basket Twi brought. She laid her ears back, not really feeling very hungry, but she had to at least pretend...</p>
<p>Twilight's horn lit up as she prepared them a couple of peanut butter and honey sandwiches. She levitated one over onto Dash's plate and grinned, "There you go..."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Twily..." She felt herself fluff up from nerves. Her head was reeling, heart hammering against her ribcage. She slowly picked the sandwich up and took a small bite from it. It had exactly the right ratio of peanut butter to honey, but... Her stomach was already filled to the brim with an odd fluttering. Dash looked up at her friend before dropping her eyes along with the sandwich. She got to her hooves and shuffled over to the hill again without a word.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Twilight to rejoin her, sitting a fair amount of space apart from the pegasus, "I take it you're not very hungry, huh?"</p>
<p>Dash was afraid to look at her but did it anyway. She had to be strong or else she'd become a mess of word vomit and accidental confessions... Her eyes met the alicorn's and she let out a sigh, "It's these stupid butterflies..." She explained, trying to pretend like nothing was bothering her and doing a fine job at it.</p>
<p>It seemed to be convincing enough, for Twilight nodded her head, "I've never really been struck by the love bugs... I mean, romantically." She tapped her hoof against the soft grass, "I mean, I feel an overwhelming sense of guardianship of you and the rest of the six, but I'm sure that's not the kind of love you're experiencing."</p>
<p>Dash felt her heart sink. Guardianship? What? Was she like a child? She turned away from her, "N-No... It's not... I mean, I want to protect the somepony I fell for, but what you feel is the same for all of us." She hesitated a moment, "But this is... just... way out of proportion. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can't breathe sometimes because, well, she takes my breath away." She suddenly stomped her hoof against the ground, turning to Twilight, "Is there something wrong with me?"</p>
<p>Twilight's eyes looked saddened at Dash's sudden outburst. She scooted a little closer, "Love is not black and white. There are all sorts of shades... platonic love, romantic love, familial love..." She let out a sigh, "I can't even pretend like I know what it is exactly..." Her eyes never left Dash's own, "I mean, I've read romance novels and skimmed over many a definition of the word, but no pony really knows anything until they experience it first-hand." She gave a small simper in the pegasus's direction, "If I'm honest, it sounds pretty terrifying to me just hearing you open up to me about it." She looked down, "If there's anyone that can help you, it'd be Cadence... I don't know anything despite me being... well...-"</p>
<p>"An egghead?" Dash asked with a small chuckle. She shook her head, lifting her friend's chin up, "Look, you may not be the Princess of Love, but you've shown your love just fine through being friends with me. You've always been so supportive of me and believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself." She slowly pressed her forehead to the other mare's, careful to avoid her horn, "Your advice has helped me a lot, even more than you'll ever know." She remained there for a moment, the warmth radiating from her own cheeks almost becoming too much to bear. She was sure Twilight would catch her blushing...</p>
<p>"Dash..." Twilight mumbled, closing her eyes and resting there with their temples pressed together, "I..." She began, but her sentence quickly trailed off.</p>
<p>"Kiss her..." Dash heard her subconscious whisper. She opened her eyes to find Twi had closed her own. For Celestia's sake... why was she so slow? She nearly grunted with frustration, wanting to kiss her cheek at least, but it was impossible for her to even budge. It was like she was in a trance. The only thing she could move was her...</p>
<p>Hooves...</p>
<p>She gently pushed Twilight back onto the soft grass. She wasn't exactly sure what came over her, but sitting there wasn't getting her anywhere. Yet, even in this position where she was completely in control of the situation, she couldn't bring herself to close the space between them, "I... didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry, I'll just-" Dash went to move away, but her cheek was caught by a purple hoof that pulled her attention right back to where she was.</p>
<p>Twilight's expression was dazed. She looked down somewhere between Dash's chest and lips before shaking her head, "Don't..." She seemed to be unable to speak, which was odd for her.</p>
<p>Dashie stared down at her in wonder, scanning her face for any clues, but she couldn't find any, "Um... Don't what...?"</p>
<p>"Don't go." Twilight breathed out, "Stay right here..." She placed her hooves on the back of the pegasus, "Please?"</p>
<p>Dash hesitantly settled down, practically laying on top of the alicorn, "Um... Are you sure?"</p>
<p>For what seemed to be the longest pause ever, Twilight closed her eyes and took a moment. Rainbow couldn't move, not that she wanted to. This was so strange. It was almost like looking in a mirror at her own emotions...</p>
<p>Finally, the princess spoke with a heavy breath, "Dash... I wouldn't happen to be that... special somepony... Would I?"</p>
<p>Dash blinked twice, almost wanting to giggle. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The pegasus gave in and laughed, "Geez! About time..." She grinned, thankful that the princess finally put two and two together.</p>
<p>Twilight stared up at her, a little lost, "Huh?"</p>
<p>"What can I say... You're as slow as Tank." Dash smirked, but yet she couldn't help but blush as she admitted it, "Of course you're the breathtaking somepony that swept me off my hooves and got my mind all fuzzy..." She flicked her tail, "Who else do I even talk to?" Dash shook her head and moved away to let her up.</p>
<p>Twi paused a moment, avoiding her eyes, "I was thinking... Spitfire, she was the only one that made sense..." She slowly rolled to her hooves and sat facing Dash.</p>
<p>"Noooooo! I told you it wasn't one of the bolts!" Rainbow snorted with laughter. She shook her head and rolled her eyes in a teasing manner, "Ugh... You're such an egghead."</p>
<p>Twilight let out a small breath, her face glowing bright red, "But you never... acted like /this/ until you went off to join the team."</p>
<p>Rainbow huffed, "That's only because I realized I missed you..." She scooted a tiny bit closer, "Aha, more than I should've. There wasn't a minute of the day I didn't think about you and the others, but mostly... you." She sheepishly gazed into her eyes.</p>
<p>"It just hit me all at once..." Twilight shook her head, "When we were right there together.. I had never felt that way before, the way I do now, I mean."</p>
<p>Dash's eyes widened, "W-What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I mean... I felt butterflies and a wave of warm feelings, just like the ones you've told me about." Twilight scraped her hoof against the grass, "I sorta... wondered- well, hoped that you were talking about me the whole time. I just thought it was my friendship wanting to be more important than this new somepony you were all crazy for. I guess it made more sense than whatever I was thinking. I should've caught it the moment you hit me with the door and freaked out the way you did." Twilight smiled at her, shuffling a little closer, "I was a little frustrated because I was, well... a little envious?" She looked up at her, an ashamed look in her eyes, "I really am an egghead."</p>
<p>"But you're my egghead." Dash offered out a hoof, a coy simper on her lips. "I mean... not literally 'mine', but more like-"</p>
<p>Twilight looked down at her hoof and then back up to her. She hesitated but finally put her hoof in the other mare's, "But I would love to be your egghead. I mean, it's not like I have an option..." She shifted even closer, "I was so worried and upset about your feelings for who I thought was somepony else that I failed to notice and explore my own." The alicorn blushed, pink radiating from her purple cheeks, "I have the same feelings you have towards me... towards you." She admitted.</p>
<p>Dash spread a wing out and put it around the princess, "Well, there was definitely no lying here in Sweet Apple Acres, so AJ is probably happy." Dash giggled, "I guess things just worked out. I had time to calm down when we ran into AJ and Pinkie."</p>
<p>"And it gave me time to realize my friendship with them and what I felt for you were very, very different..." Twilight responded after thinking for a moment, "I mean, the second that we were alone again... I felt closer to you."</p>
<p>Dash smiled, "Maybe it was a good thing I let Tank and Owlicious wander off." She pulled her in close for a gentle embrace, but Twilight smirked and pushed her back a little just in time. Dash found her nose pressed against the other mare's, surprised at how close she was suddenly. She looked down for a moment, her ears pinning back slightly, "Oh..."</p>
<p>"Oh what?" Twilight asked, purposely batting her eyelashes.</p>
<p>"I just thought it would be too stereotypical to uh... kiss during a sunset..." Dash made up an excuse.</p>
<p>"I don't find it stereotypical... I find it romantic." Twilight rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh boy would you look at that, it's Tank's feeding time!" Dash lied and went to turn her head away, but Twilight caught her chin with a hoof and brought her right back. Their eyes only met for a fraction of a second, but Dash understood what was happening. She closed her eyes just as their lips met, Twilight being the one to actually initiate it. Dash felt her wings vibrate with happiness as she pressed back against her lips. It was stupid how Dash was so brave against anything, but when it came to love she was a pony in the headlights. As corny as it sounded in her head, she certainly did feel quite a spark. It ran a circuit starting from her lips and down to her toes. She felt happy drumming in her chest, smiling as their kiss came to an end. She gazed into Twilight's eyes for a moment, "I'm glad you did that... I'm so... nervous. These feelings make me the polar opposite of what I should be."</p>
<p>Twilight giggled, "I'm glad I did that too." She rubbed her nose against the mare's cheek, "Well, hopefully we can grow to understand these emotions together and maybe then it won't be as overwhelming."</p>
<p>Dash felt the heat rolling off of the inside of her wing and felt her entire face burning hot, "I'm still sorry about not being the Dash you intended to hang out with today."</p>
<p>Twilight blinked up at her, "You're right, you weren't the Dash I was expecting to see today." She kissed her cheek, "Though this was an unexpected bonus... you're still everything I could've ever wanted."</p>
<p>Dash grinned at the sound of that, "Nicely said for an egghead."</p>
<p>"Lovergirl..." Twilight smirked at her.</p>
<p>"Sweet Celestia..." The frazzled pegasus breathed out, her feathers ruffing at the sound of her new nickname, "I'm definitely going to have to get used to that."</p>
<p>"Speaking of Celestia, I think she would love to hear about this," Twilight said in a rather serious voice.</p>
<p>Dash glared, "You wouldn't dare."</p>
<p>"But I would." Twilight teased, poking her, "After all, I think we both learned lessons here."</p>
<p>Rainbow rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile, "And we have many more to learn, together."</p>
<p>Twilight fell against Dash's chest with a soft thud and closed her eyes, repeating her, "Together..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>